


Video Games

by QueenOfEllipses



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfEllipses/pseuds/QueenOfEllipses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya falls asleep in the middle of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CgK_VPEVIAI1mJm.jpg:orig)
> 
> sorry if this is ooc and stuff, I've just been screaming over those pictures since the other day and I've got so many headcanons and I had to write _something_. plus I wanted to mess around in second person pov so

_Thump._

The controller has fallen to the floor, and the small bundle of blue sitting in front of you leans back limply into your chest, breathing in and out slowly. 

You sigh, press 'pause' and glance around his room to find a clock which read 9 P.M. You had noticed a while before that he was definitely tired, but your little cousin insisted on playing the game until he beat you. Of course, you couldn't just _let_ him win, else he would have gotten annoyed and ask you to play more anyway. 

He shifts a bit, turning to clutch at your shirt, and he sleepily mumbles, "Onii-chan..."

You place your own controller down beside you before bringing a hand up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. For a moment, you think something nearly identical to this has happened a long, long time ago. In a grassy field during a sunset, the wind blowing eastward, as you gazed into the tranquil face of the one you loved sleeping beside you.

But that doesn't matter right now, it's just an observation. Just another similarity between him and the boy currently sleeping in your arms. They're not the same, no, but they're very similar, almost eerily so.

You stand and pick him up, placing his head on your shoulder as you hug him close. You walk to his bed, tuck him in, and press a chaste kiss on his forehead. You turn off the game and TV and retreat silently back to your own room, and thinking, for a moment, that it would be nice if things could stay this peaceful.

And you scoff, shaking your head. You know better than anyone else that they won't. It doesn't matter what you want anyway. All that matters is what he wants. All that matters is him.


End file.
